A Story About A Hanyou Assassin
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Everyone but Inuyasha die in the final battle against Naraku. A old dog demon finds and trains Inuyasha to be an assassin because a war is coming. Read to find out what happends to Inuyasha. Complete!
1. The final battle and Inuyasha's new life

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

The final battle and Inuyasha's new life.

It's a stormy day in feudal Japan. A very angry hanyou and his friends. Are at an evil hanyou's hideout. Inuyasha and his friends Kagome, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala. Are at Naraku's hideout. The hanyou is angry because Naraku killed Kikyo, Koga, and Kohaku. Inuyasha stood in front of Naraku with sword in hand growling. Naraku chuckled and asked "What's wrong Inuyasha have I made you angry?" The hanyou growled and said "Damn right you made me angry. Now shut the hell up and die." With that said Inuyasha charged toward Naraku. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala attacked Kagura and Kanna. Inuyasha easily broke Naraku's barrier.

But when he did Naraku sent him flying. Luckily Inuyasha managed to land on his feet. He went to use the Wind Scar. But Naraku started attacking him. Just then Sango's hiraikotsu flew by. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala have killed Kagura and Kanna. Now they are coming to help Inuyasha and Kagome. Knowing that he can't handle all of Inuyasha's group. Naraku decided to end the battle once and for all. So he started gathering an energy attack laced with miasma. When Inuyasha's group ran toward him Naraku sent his attack. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and yelled "Backlash Wave!" The backlash wave couldn't handle all of Naraku's attack. So the group was hit by some of the attack. Luckily the rest of the backlash wave hit and killed Naraku.

When everything calmed down it was very quiet. Everyone in Inuyasha's group are on the ground. An hour later Kilala the last of her strength to bury her friends. She buried Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. She went to bury Kagome but she ran out of strength and died. Not long after Kilala died Inuyasha came too. He slowly sat and saw Kilala died and the graves. The hanyou found the sacred jewel laying on the ground next to him. He smelled the air and can tell that his group is dead. Just then it hit him he's all alone again. Naraku has killed all of his friends. He started crying and picked up the sacred jewel. As it started raining harder Inuyasha said "I wish that Kagome's body and all of her things were returned to her time. With a note explaining everything." The jewel glowed and disappeared. Along with Kagome's body. Then Inuyasha tried to get up but fell back down. When he fell down he lost consciousness. A few miles away is a dog demon. He is wondering what he was sensing. The demon's name is Raiden he's 5'10'' has black hair and brown eyes. Soon Raiden came upon a battle field. He looked around and said to himself "This is where Naraku is." Just then he saw graves and a transformed cat demon. Raiden can tell that the cat demon is dead.

Suddenly the demon can see silvery white hair. He walked over and saw that it's a half demon. Raiden can tell that the hanyou is unconscious and bleeding. He can also tell that the hanyou is strong and has seen a lot of people die. The demon can sense a war coming. So he picked up the hanyou and headed home. Raiden said "I'' teach this hanyou to be an assassin to fight in the war. I'm to old and seen to much death to fight in the war." Once at home Raiden took care of the hanyou. Just his scent and looks. The demon said to himself "Good this boy is still young. He's strong and it looks like he heals quickly. He'll make a great assassin."

After taking care of the hanyou Raiden started a fire. Then got some left over wild boar meat and started cooking. Two days later while Raiden was cleaning the hanyou came too. The demon stopped cleaning. Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw a full blooded dog demon and asked "Who are you?" The demon said "My name is Raiden I found you while I was out for a walk." Inuyasha said "My name is Inuyasha my group and I fought Naraku. I'm the only one that survived." Raiden said "Don't worry I'm going to train you. Because there is a war coming. And you'd make a perfect assassin." Inuyasha nodded and didn't say anything. He figures that becoming an assassin will keep him busy.

Coming soon chapter 2 assassin training and a new sword.


	2. Assassin training and a new sword

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kewsithydemon: Thank you for your review. At least someone has. 

**Chapter 2**

Assassin training and a new sword.

Two more days have passed and Inuyasha is on his feet. He and Raiden are outside. Raiden sighed and said "Hopefully by the time the war starts you'll be an assassin. If you are you'll be killing humans and demons." Inuyasha said "Um Tetsusaiga won't work for me if I'm hired to kill humans." The demon nodded and said "I'll give you a sword to kill humans later." With that said Raiden started training Inuyasha. As the sun started to set Raiden said "That's enough for today. Now I want you to go hunting. I'll take some ripe vegetables out of the garden." The hanyou nodded and left to go hunting.

While Inuyasha was gone Raiden went to his garden. He picked carrots, radishes, potatoes, lettuce, and tomatoes. The demon went into his hut. He sat down and washed off the vegetables. Then he used his claws to cut them up. He then put the vegetables in a pot of water. Just then Inuyasha returned with a deer. Raiden "Chop up the meat and put in the pot." The hanyou nodded and did as he was told. As they waited for dinner to cook. Raiden said "So Inuyasha tell me about your family." Inuyasha looked at the pot and sighed. Then he said "My Father was the demon lord of the west. But he died the night I was born. My Mother was a beautiful human princess. But she died when I was six. And I have a half brother who's full demon and hates me. Since Father is dead he's the Lord of the west."

Raiden nodded and said "Oh I see." Then Inuyasha asked "Is dinner ready Raiden?" The demon said "No and since I'm training you and I'm older than you. Call me Master." Inuyasha snorted and said "I'm not going to call you Master." Raiden grabbed Inuyasha's throat and pinned him to the floor. Then he said "I can easily kill you boy. And I'm training you to be useful during the war. So I deserve respect." The hanyou said "Ok ok Master I'm sorry." Raiden got up and checked on dinner while Inuyasha caught his breath.

The demon got two bowls and two sets of chopsticks. Then the demon filled the bowls and gave one to Inuyasha. The hanyou ate and stayed quiet. Just then Raiden said "I'm sorry I was rough with you. But I do deserve respect." Inuyasha said "It's ok I'm sorry that I didn't give you respect." The demon then said "We'll get along just fine. As long as you give me respect." A week has passed and Inuyasha is doing well. He and Raiden are outside getting ready to train. Just then Raiden said "You are ready for a ready for a sword to kill humans with." The demon pulled a sword from his sash. Then he said "This is Jawzahr it's named after a famous dragon."

Inuyasha took the sword and put it with the Tetsusaiga. Raiden then said "Today you are getting to practice with Jawzahr. I'll sit here and watch." The hanyou nodded and unsheathed Jawzahr. The sword looks a samurai sword. Inuyasha just shrugged and started practicing with Jawzahr. He is practicing by chopping wood. Winter is coming soon and they'll need plenty of fire wood. Raid has told Inuyasha that the war will start in the summer of next year. The hanyou is determined to be an assassin when the war starts. So he is going to train hard. Once he was done chopping wood Inuyasha took it inside. That evening Inuyasha and Raiden are eating fish.

As they ate Raiden said "Inuyasha during the spring, summer and fall you should die your hair a dark color. So you aren't easily seen. But during the winter scrub the dye out of your hair. Your silvery white hair will blend in with the snow." Inuyasha nodded and asked "What color should I dye it Master?" The demon said "Dye it black I have what you need to dye it. But we'll wait until spring since winter is coming." Through out the winter when the snow wasn't blowing. Inuyasha and Raiden would go out and train. The hanyou is almost as good with Jawzahr as he is with Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha has mastered the Wind Scar, Backlash Wave, the barrier braking red Tetsusaiga, and the Adamant Barrage.

Soon spring sprung and Inuyasha has gained ten pounds of muscle. Right now he is outside drinking sake. Just then Raiden came out with a tub of black stuff. He sat it down and said "This is what you need to dye your hair." Inuyasha nodded and went into the woods. Ten minutes later he came back with black hair. The he and Raiden sat down and drank sake.

Coming soon chapter 3 The eight year war.


	3. The eight year war

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kewsithydemon: Yup an eight year war. Don't worry Inuyasha will get through it.

Sessho's Gal: It's ok I understand. My computer came be difficult too.

**Chapter 3**

The eight year war.

**Year one.**

Inuyasha is an assassin and has been hired six times so far. Right now he's in the southern lands. He's at the demon lords castle. The demon lord said "I need you to kill my main rival. My rival is huge pack of wolf demons their leader." Inuyasha nodded and said "I'll kill them quickly. Then report back to you My Lord." With that said Inuyasha left the castle. He already knows where the wolf demons are. He can smell their scent. The hanyou only traveled a few miles. When he saw the pack and the leader. One of the wolf demons said "Look everyone it's a half demon." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and yelled "Wind Scar!"

The wind scar killed all of the pack. But the hanyou noticed that he didn't get the leader. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw the leader. Inuyasha went to doge the attack but the wolf dug a claw into his right cheek. The hanyou growled and sliced the wolf in half. Inuyasha pressed his sleeve against his cheek to try to stop the bleeding. When he got to got castle a servant took care of his wound.

**Year two.**

The war is going into it's second year. Inuyasha is in the western lands. He's been hired by Sesshomaru. It's spring so he has dyed his hair black. Plus the cut he got from the wolf has scard. The scar looks like a sword. Right now Inuyasha is waiting for Sesshomaru. Just then the demon lord came into the room. Now Inuyasha can tell why his brother has hired him. The demon lord doesn't look well. Sesshomaru sat down and said "So you are the hanyou assassin. I need you to kill an army that's to close to my lands. The army is at the boarder of the western and eastern lands."

After he said that the demon coughed. Inuyasha stood and left the room. On the way out he saw Rin. He walked up to her and asked "Hey girl what's wrong with the Lord." Rin turned around and said "Lord Sesshomaru has been sick for a year. And it's just now getting to bother him. He's been coughing, has a high fever, and when he eats he can't keep it down. All he can keep down is broth." Inuyasha nodded and left the castle. At the boarder of the western and eastern lands Inuyasha killed the army. Then he went to Kaede's village. Once their he explained everything to Kaede. The old priestess removed the spell on his rosary then made a herbal remedy.

Once back at Sesshomaru's castle. Inuyasha told the demon lord he killed the army. Then he gave him the remedy and said "This will get better My Lord." The demon lord drank it and said "Thank you assassin you are free to go." Inuyasha nodded and left. After the assassin left Sesshomaru said "There is something familiar about that hanyou."

**Year three.**

Inuyasha is going into his third year as an assassin. He's killed so many humans and demons. And has no time to mourn the death of his friends. That his golden eyes have become blank. And his ears are off to the side. He also has a new scar on his right cheek. It's another sword shaped scar. The blades of the sword shaped scars cross. In all of the lands he's know as the hanyou assassin. Right now it's summer and Inuyasha is sleeping in a hut. He was heading back to the demon lord of the north. When it got dark and tonight is the new moon. So he found a hut to stay in. In the morning Inuyasha woke and returned to the demon lord's castle. He told him that he killed the human lord.

**Year six.**

It's fall of the sixth year. Inuyasha has been hired by Kaede. Demons have been attacking the old priestess's village. The hanyou is looking for the demons. Just then he picked up the scent of demons and human blood. He followed the scent and found a group of sixty demons. The hanyou unsheathed Tetsusaiga and got closer. Once of the demons saw him and said "Everybody run it's the hanyou assassin." Inuyasha only said "Wind Scar." The Wind Scar killed all of the demons. Once back at Kaede's village. Inuyasha found the old priestess and said "You won't have to worry about those demons anymore." With that said Inuyasha left the village. He didn't even stop by the sacred tree.

**Year eight.**

The war has been going on for eight years now. Luckily it looks like it will end soon. It's summer and Inuyasha has been hired by Sesshomaru again. The demon lord is healthy and strong again. He has hired the hanyou assassin to fight in his army. The demon lord's last opponent is the demon lord of the east and his army. Sesshomaru and his army easily defeated the lord of the east. The next day Inuyasha has been hired by human lord named Eiji.

The lord and his army are going against another human and his army. After the battle the war came to an end. Right now Inuyasha is dragging his wounded and weak body through a field. He's in the southern lands. Soon he couldn't go any father and collapsed.

Coming soon chapter 4 Enter Naomi the priestess hanyou.


	4. Enter Naomi the priestess hanyou

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Or the song in this chapter.

Sessho's Gal: Here's chapter 4 for you. 

**Chapter 4**

Enter Naomi the priestess hanyou.

In a valley a mile away from where Inuyasha collapsed. Is a village of dull and half demons. Luckily the village wasn't effected by the war. Heading out to go hunting is the village's priestess. She is half dog demon half human. Her name is Naomi and she has red hair and blue eyes. Naomi is heading toward the field to hunt. She is being cautious as she stepped into the field. The young female know that a stronger could attack and kill her. Just then she caught the scent of a bleeding hanyou. Suddenly it started raining hard. So Naomi quickly followed the scent. She soon found a black haired hanyou. Since it's raining so hard they dye is washing out of his hair.

Naomi picked up the heavy male and took him to her hut. Once in her hut the dye in the male's hair has washed out. The hanyou priestess took care of the male's wound. As she took care of the male. She saw a scar on his right cheek. It was then that Naomi realized that she is taking care of the hanyou assassin. After taking care of the hanyou assassin Naomi went back out hunting. Ten minutes later she came back with a wild boar. Meanwhile in the western lands Sesshomaru still thinks the hanyou assassin is familiar. The demon lord knows that there is only one demon that'll know about the hanyou assassin. So he is on his way to see Raiden. Soon the demon lord arrived at Raiden's hut.

The old assassin looked up and asked "What do you need Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru said "I want you to tell me what you know about the hanyou assassin." Raiden said "Eight years ago I went to where Naraku's hideout was. There I found a silvery white haired hanyou. I brought him here and took care of him. Then I trained him to be an assassin. If I remember correctly his name was Inuyasha." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Thank you Raiden now I have to leave." With that said the demon lord left. As Sesshomaru headed back to his castle. He talked to himself "Since Inuyasha started training and killing. Without time to mourn. He probably has changed."

Back at Naomi's hut has had dinner. She also has made a bed for the hanyou assassin and laid him on it. Then she laid down on her bed and went to sleep. In the morning after eating Naomi went outside. She went into her herb garden and picked herbs. After picking herbs Naomi went back into her hut. Once inside she put away the herbs and started cleaning. Soon Inuyasha moaned and opened his eyes. The hanyou priestess stopped cleaning and said "Well I see that you're awake. The dye washed out of your hair." Inuyasha looked at his hair and said "That's ok I don't care." Naomi saw that the male hanyou's eyes are blank.

So she asked "Why are your eyes blank? And what is your name?" The male hanyou said "My eyes are probably blank because of what I've been through. And my name is Inuyasha." Naomi said "My name is Naomi I'm a priestess." As the day went on Inuyasha got out of bed. He's left Naomi's hut to explore the village. Th hanyou is glad to see full and half demons living together. So he decided to stay in the village. Inuyasha went back to Naomi's hut. He went up to the priestess and asked "Naomi can I stay here?"

Naomi smiled and said "Of course you can. But you have to stop being an assassin." The male hanyou said "Don't worry I'm done being an assassin." Naomi nodded and said "I'll teach you how to be a priest." Inuyasha said "That sounds great but I'll also protect the village from other demons and humans." The priestess nodded and said "Ok follow me and we'll get started." Once in the garden Inuyasha said "Thank you Naomi I didn't know what I was going to do after the war ended. I was thinking about letting myself die. But since you've shown me so much kindness. I changed my mind."

Naomi smiled and said "You're welcome and I've always been kind to others. Now let's start teaching you how to be a priest." Inuyasha said "Ok but I want you to teach and show me more than that." The priestess asked "What do you mean?" Inuyasha sighed and started to sing.

**Savin' me **by Nickleback

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

After he was done singing. Naomi said "Oh now I know what you mean." A month has passed and Inuyasha has learned a lot from Naomi. He hasn't learned everything yet but he's doing well. The male hanyou has told Naomi about his past. When he got to the death of his friends he had to stop and cry. Now that he's had time to mourn he's doing better. And now his eyes look a little more lively. Right now Inuyasha and Naomi are in the herb garden. Naomi is up in a apple tree picking apples. Inuyasha is weeding near the tree. Suddenly the branch Naomi was standing on snapped. Inuyasha ran forward and caught Naomi.

He hit the ground and asked "Are ok?" Naomi said "A little shaken but fine."

Coming Soon the last chapter. Chapter 5 Inuyasha and Naomi fall in love. WARNING there will be a lemon in this chapter.


	5. Inuyasha and Naomi fall in love

disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Here's chapter 5.

Kewsithydemon: Thank you for the review I'm glad you like my story. And is it really a surprise that he fell fast for a priestess? After all Kikyo and Kagome were priestesses.

**Chapter 5**

Inuyasha and Naomi fall in love.

It's been three months since Inuyasha moved in with Naomi. He is now a priest and protects the valley. Ever since Inuyasha caught Naomi when she fell out of tree. The two hanyous have started falling in love. Right now Inuyasha is helping Naomi. They are helping a female wolf hanyou give birth. Once the wolf hanyou pushed her pup out. Naomi cut the cord and gave the pup to Inuyasha. The male hanyou cleaned off the pup. Then he wrapped the pup in a blanket and said "It's a girl." Inuyasha gave the pup to her mother. Naomi cleaned up and she and Inuyasha left. That evening Inuyasha and Naomi are picnicking in a field. It's the same field that Naomi found Inuyasha in.

It's fall and they are enjoying the colors of the leaves. Naomi looked around and said "I just love the colors and scents of fall." Inuyasha sighed and said "It's been a long time since I've enjoyed any of the seasons." The hanyou priestess said "Now that you've stopped being an assassin. You can enjoy all four seasons." The next day Inuyasha is chopping wood for the winter. And Naomi is harvesting her herd garden. When they where done it is evening. Luckily Naomi had a stew cooking all day. Now Inuyasha and Naomi are eating dinner. Four months have passed and it's spring.

The flowers are blooming and Inuyasha and Naomi are planting seeds. What Inuyasha doesn't know is that during the winter Sesshomaru was watching over him. Now that it's spring Sesshomaru returned to his castle and Rin. The demon lord is glad that Inuyasha has stopped being an assassin. And is glad that Inuyasha has found a potential mate. After planting seeds Inuyasha and Naomi went to the field. They are walking hand in hand enjoying the flowers in the tree and on the ground. Naomi sighed happily and said "The flowers are so beautiful." Inuyasha kissed Naomi and said "You are as beautiful as the flowers." The hanyou priestess smiled and said "Thank you Inuyasha." Once back at the hut Inuyasha started kissing Naomi's neck.

Naomi growled lightly and let Inuyasha kiss her neck. Just then Inuyasha asked "Naomi will you become my mate?" The hanyou priestess said "Yes I will become your mate." Inuyasha bit the right side of Naomi's neck leaving his mark. Then he said "Ladies first." Naomi removed Tetsusaiga and Jawzahr from Inuyasha's sash. Then while he was kissing her she took off his fire rat jacket. Inuyasha stopped kissing Naomi so she could take off his white undershirt. When she took off the shirt Naomi is amazed at how well built and sacrd Inuyasha is. Then she untied Inuyasha's sash and his pants fell to the floor. Now Naomi is amazed by his big long manhood and well built legs.

Inuyasha took off Naomi's shirt and pants. He stood there for a minutes looking at her flawless scarless body. Just then he noticed that Naomi is looking at his scar covered body. He grabbed his fire rat jacket and tried to cover the scars. But Naomi stopped him and said" Your scars don't bother me. I understand that you have been fighting for a long time." The hanyou put down his fire rat jacket. Then he and Naomi started kissing passionately. Soon Inuyasha gently pushed Naomi onto the bed.

Then he slid his manhood inside of Naomi. Suddenly he hit something and realized that Naomi is still a virgin. While kissing Naomi Inuyasha thrusted in and broke her barrier. Naomi whimpered in pain but Inuyasha kissed away the pain. Now he's going in and out of Naomi. Soon she came and Inuyasha launched his seed. Six months later Naomi have birth to twins. Now Inuyasha and Naomi are the proud parents of a son and daughter. They named their son Takeshi after Naomi's father. And they named their daughter Izayoi after Inuyasha's mother.

Takeshi has silvery red hair and gold eyes. And Izayoi has white hair and golden blue eyes. Takeshi grew up to be 5'8'' and Izayoi grew up to be 5'6''. Inuyasha couldn't be any happier than he is now. He and Takeshi are the village priests and protectors. Takeshi knows how to wield Tetsusaiga and Jawzahr. Naomi and Izayoi are the village priestesses. Sesshomaru has visited and has become friends with his brother. He loves his niece and nephew. The demon lord has also brought his mate Rin to see Takeshi and Izayoi. Sesshomaru has offered Inuyasha and his family to stay with him and Rin in the castle.

But Inuyasha turned down his brother buy saying "No thanks Sesshomaru my family and I are perfectly happy here." So Inuyasha is one happy hanyou. He has a lovely mate and great kids. And has a friendship with his brother. He'll be even happier when he becomes an uncle. But for right now Sesshomaru and Rin don't have any kids. Right now Sesshomaru and Rin are visiting Inuyasha and his family.

They are talking, eating, laughing, and having a great time together. And they'll continue to do so for years to come.

**The End!**

**Well that's that thank you to all that read and reviewed this story.   
**


End file.
